


Goodbyes to the House on the Hill

by FaeTeaCups



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Moving On, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTeaCups/pseuds/FaeTeaCups
Summary: Sometimes you had to say goodbyes.Goodbyes in order to move on.They were always sad... but, sometimes you had to say them.





	Goodbyes to the House on the Hill

There was a house on the hill.

A large house that was painted with the colors of white and shutter of blue. A roof that faded into a light gray and a side that was completely covered in healthy green vines. The home had a beautiful large porch in the front that oversaw the massive ocean before it. There was a dirt path that leads all the way down to the beach allowing the ones that lived in the home access to the waters at any time.

Inside the home, the home there would be picture frames covering the walls. Each frame showing smiling faces, silly faces or faces that looked peaceful as they slumbered. The home would smell of freshly baked bread with a hint of spice.

There were several rooms in the home and the majority of the rooms were shared. But, even with the crowded home, no one felt overwhelmed. Instead of embracing the person close to them in loving hugs and warm kisses.

A house sitting on top of the hill.

“Here again?”

“… yeah,” Lance whispered, not moving from his spot in the rocks. The large formation covering Lance from being seen and yet allowing him to see the home that stood up on the hill.

For a moment there was nothing except the sound of the waves that the ocean made and the songs the crickets sang on land. The colorful stars and bright moon above allowing Lance the light he needed to see the home without much hindrance.

  
And if Lance looked just a little harder he could see the many figures in the home. Moving around and doing their tasks before they finally succumbed to a peaceful slumber. At least… that is what Lance hoped happened in the warm home.

“You come almost every night.”

“I know,” Lance whispered, feeling a warm body press against his own. Allowing Lance to lean into the warmth with a sigh of delight. He couldn’t help smile as he felt large fins covering a majority of his body as he continued to watch the home.

It was a routine almost every night for Lance.

Coming upon these rocks in the might in order to stare at the home. Too afraid to do so during the day with so much light. But, Lance still allowed himself a few peaks in the sunlight. In order to see the mass of people make their way from their home to the ocean.

Sometimes Lance would see so many that it filled the entire beach. The group of humans celebrating something that Lance didn’t exactly know and yet knew that it was important. There would be times were Lance would only see a few that enjoyed just a day out at the beach.

And then…

…. there were times where he saw just one.

Those times were always… hard for Lance.

Seeing the lone person on the beach looking for something and sobbing quietly when that something didn’t come. All too often Lance was tempted to reveal himself in hopes of just wiping away that anguished face into a happy one.

But, he never did and instead watched over the humans that would come by themselves. Carefully watching over them and making sure they were alright as they slowly made their way back up the hill.

It wasn’t as often anymore.

In the beginning, it was almost every day when this happened.

But, many summers and winters have passed. The times of the single human crying on the beach have now become few and far between. In fact, summer was almost at its end soon and Lance had yet to see a single human come down alone.

This made him very happy and also… a little sad.

“Will today be the day?” the other asked, nuzzling Lance’s neck as he looked to a particular light at the home.

“Maybe… I think… they’re finally moving past.” Lance whispered, his feature content as he stared at the light the other was looking at.

It was a single lantern that was hung on the porch. It was an old fashion lantern with some part rusting here and there. It was always brought out by the entire family that lived in the home on top of the hill. Each one looking at it with their own emotions as the fire brought the lantern to life.

It was hanged for the entire night before the whole family would come out again to bring it down. Looking out at the sea with longing before eventually blowing the fire out when the sun rises higher in the sky.

“Are you sad?”

“A little… but, I’m happy.” Lance laughed, his ocean blue eyes swirling with bright stars when he looked up towards the sky. Making the other beside him follow his gaze before letting out a small noise they leaned against Lance.

“… but, are you ready… to move past?”

  
For a moment Lance didn’t answer. The question weighing a lot of his shoulders as he looked back towards the porch. Where the lantern hung and where he could see a mass of bodies moving in the lower levels of the home.

It seemed like something big was happening in the little home. There was more people than usual and all with faces that looked a little solemn. An event was going to happen and Lance would see it through.

“Yes, I’m also ready to move past,” Lance confirmed, smiling softly when he saw the door slowly opened. One by one he saw figures making their way onto the porch. There were so many that a few had to stand on the grass as they all looked at the old lantern.

Lance could feel his companion tense and relax again. This time holding him a bit closer as they both watched a two figure makes their way to the lantern. The man and woman old with many grays in their hair. The two shakily making their way to the lantern before the two look out towards the sea.

It was at that moment where Lance knew the family would be okay. For their eyes no longer held that desperate hope or the drowning anguish.

No.

Their eyes have shown brightly like the stars in the sky and there was a look of acceptance. With the acceptance was understanding and with the understanding came peace. While there was still sadness deep within the many colorful pools of eyes there was also strength.

Lance gave out a small sigh of relief.

With a soft whisper from every figure, Lance watched the lantern get blown out.

Lance watched as every figure slowly went back inside. With the final two being the old man and woman that continued to look out to the sea. Soon though, a few figures came out in order to guide them back into the home.

Taking the rusty lantern with them.

“Goodbye,” Lance spoke, looking a the house on the hill.

“… I’m ready to go now, Keith.” Lance spoke, looking into beautiful violet eyes that glowed in the darkness of the night.

Keith gave Lance a long look before giving him an encouraging smile. Gently the raven-haired merman gave Lance a gentle kiss on his lips. A warm and loving affection to the other as Lance leaned into the pair of lips.

When Lance pulled back he saw Keith’s long and lavish tail wag with excitement. This caused him to laugh as they slowly moved back towards the water. Just as Lance fully slipped under the surface he gave one last look…

… to an old home and a family that didn’t need him looking over them anymore.

“But, you’re still needed,” Keith informed, almost instantly as he pressed against his side. His fins once again wrapping around him as they started to swim away from the shore.

“Always reading my mind?” Lance teased, getting a blush from the other as they finally made a stop. Keith giving Lance a serious look while the other let out a small little tear. But, it was time to go and end old stories in order to start new ones.

“I’m ready,” Lance reassured, getting Keith to really look at him before nodding his head. Leaning forward to give Lance another kiss he started leading them back down into the ocean. The two swimming against each other closely as their scales and fins brushed against each other.

Every now and then Keith’s glowing eyes would look to make sure that Lance was there. Making the other snort as he had several fins constantly touching him as they swam.

They would make their long journey to their new home.

Leaving behind a world that Lance knew and held dear to his heart.

It was alright though...

… for there were times where you had to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> The one-shot is based off an idea I had during work while I was researching about merfolk while on break. 
> 
> Lance had passed away while out at sea. He was boat sailing when he got caught in a storm and drowned beneath the waves. He turned into a mermaid and was found by Keith. The two returned to Lance's home where they stayed until Lance was sure they would be okay without him. 
> 
> And to explain the lantern. His family always had it out whenever Lance went out to see. Kinda like a lighthouse. So that way Lance could find his way home. After decades of Lance not coming home they decided that it was time to move on. They still love Lance and will always hold some grief. But, the decades that past allowed it to be a little easier. They knew Lance wouldn't want them to down in their own ocean of misery. So they finally took down the lantern. 
> 
> So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
